Big Brother 2016
by Duncanparty
Summary: This spring 16 housemates will go into the worlds most famous house. One will leave with 150,000. Who wins you decide. Update daily.


Davina is seen outside the Big Brother house. "Viewers you have 15 seconds to say goodbye to the Spring. Big Brother is coming to get you." Title sequence plays as the audience cheers.

"Hello and welcome to Big Brother 2016. I'm back. They're back." She says as she is pointing at the cheering audience. "And the housemates are chomping at the bits to get into the most famous house. In just a few minutes we will be meeting out brand new batch of housemates hoping to emerge from that door in 13 weeks time as the winner of the big brother 2016. And get their greedy little hands on the $150,000 prize. For those of you just joining us this is what Big Brother is all about. Housemates." Images of many people laughing falling and otherwise doing stuff. "Tears." Many crying housemates are shown some in the dairy room but some in other areas of the house. "Laughter." Housemates are shown laughing. Some from happiness and some at other housemates. "And winners." People are shown overjoyed. Some coming out of the house and some just completing tasks. "Big brother is back and this year we have searched longer and harder, further and wider around the world to find the best housemates for your viewing consumption. Competition to get in the house was the hardest yet. Many people tried to make an impression." Many people are seen trying to make an impression whether it be from singing yelling talking or arguing. "The search is over. 16 housemates. 13 weeks. 38 cameras. Big brother is ready. Are you?"

Davina is now in the garden. "You will now get your own tour of the house. The theme for this years house is inside out. Everything you expect to be inside is out here. We have a table with enough chairs for everyone. Then a nice chandelier above it. Then we have a nice seeking area. Except these chairs are dipped in rubber so they are immune to rain and the water from the pool next to it. Then we have a nice somewhat of an outside kitchen. It has a nice grill and a refrigerator. Now we go inside to the normal kitchen. The floor is all made of some nice faux grass and some topiary all around. Now let's go into the bedroom. Their are enough beds for only 15 housemates. If 4 housemates share their beds. There are two double beds. Now let's go to the bathroom. Okay, so this is the bathroom nice and big. Here is the shower. The toilet and bath. Now let's go to the living area. Very quickly we don't have much time. Continuing with the inside out theme there are some nice camping chairs here. Now here is the sitting room where housemates will find out many important announcements such as nominations and evictions. Oh and here is the diary room. I have not been in here yet. And here is the diary room chair nice and plush. It's a big and leather camping chair. And now the final thing we need are housemates. We will be getting 16 of them tonight with the first one after the break. Then after we have all 16 one houseguest will get a very special award, but we will talk about that later.

"Welcome back to Big Brother 2016. Our housemates have been In hiding for the past 2 weeks. They know nothing about what Big Brother has in store for them. Let's meet the first one. It's Eddie."

The prerecorded video tape shows a Mexican man is sitting there in a small cubicle with a cheap perm. "Hello my name is Eddie. I sell antiques and jewelry online. I am a very passionate person. I'm a huge fan of Big Brother I am quiet until provoked. Then I'll go crazy. These people better watch out because I'll be a big personality and I'm hoping I'll win this game." Eddie now gets out of the car and begins walking toward the house. He gets his picture taken by the press then heads inside the house. Once he is inside he is walking around taking it all in. "I am first I can't believe it. Well these bitches better hurry up."

Davina was standing outside the house. "Eddie looks lonely how about we give him someone else to talk to here's Naaji."

A large black man with a very flamboyant voice comes on the screen. "The name is Naaji and the girls better watch out. Of course when I say the girls I mean everyone. The girls they better back up because I will not be disrespected in that house I am coming in here to win and I will fight the bitches back." The screen turns off as Naaji gets out of the car. He is absolutely working the crowd as he gets his picture taken by the press. He runs up the stairs to the house and enters to the cheering crowd. As he walks down the stairs in the house he finally gets to the living area where Eddie is waiting.

Davina is outside. "Well that house seems very male dominated how about we chuck a lady in. It's Heather."

A pretty blonde lady is in the frame with a very big smile. "Hello my name is heather and I'm a flight attendant. I'm thirty two and happily married to a very special man. I'm a quiet person and I won't ever tell and scream. But I will make my point in an argument and make them look stupid. I want to win Big Brother so that my husband and I can buy a new house and finally move out from our apartment." The blonde woman steps out of the car to a cheering audience. She smiles and loses for the camera but quickly walks into the house.

Davina is looking at the large screen showing the house then turns to the camera. "Well we have four what about one more. It's Kai."

A red haired white man is in the cubicle on the screen with very large and thick black glasses. "My name is Kai. I'm a very big activist for many different groups. I would call myself a feminist and a lgbt activist and a big black lives matter supporter. I love going horseback riding with my girlfriend Rikki and believe that we would all be better if we were a little nicer." Kai gets out of the car with a guitar around his neck instead of the normal small bag. He waves at all the people and high fives most of them in the front row as he takes pictures and then heads into the house.

Davina is there. "After the break we will pop four more housemates into the house. Then later we will announce the first twist of the spring.

Welcome back to Big Brother. Our four housemates Eddie, Naaji, Heather, and Kai, are settling in quite nicely. Let's keep them on their toes and let in a new one. It's Heidi."

A very well endowed blonde women is on the screen with a very low shirt. "I'm Heidi, I'm 21 and the biggest bitch you will ever meet. I party all the time and it is absolutely amazing. Some people say I'm shallow but I'm not I just really like chiseled guys I can't help it. I do get fiery some times but it's not because I'm mad it's because I want other people to get mad." The blonde bombshell gets out of the car to a very mixed reaction. Some people are loving her some are booing her but she continues to strut down the aisle to the stairs to get into the house and proceeds in.

Davina looks shocked. "Well that will be a big implan- I mean surprise to the housemates. Why don't we chuck in an even bigger shock. It's Lee."

A very slender black boy is there he is wearing a very large pink hat. "My name is Lee and I'm 24. I work at a fast food place which is a little disappointing but that's okay because my work doesn't define me. I don't take well to people talking trash about me behind my back. I will yell and scream to let them know that I am not the one to mess with." The incredible tall and skinny boy get out of the car and pageant waves to the crowd. He struts all the way to the press to get his picture taken then acts like this is a catwalk until he goes in the house.

"Do we need another one? I think so. It's Anthony." Davina says.

A nerd looking boy is on the screen. "I'm Anthony, I'm 19 and Big Brother is my passion. I love every series and have all the eviction order memorized. This is my biggest dream and I'm so glad I'm on here. I plan on winning this show because who wouldn't like the underdog. I'm a recent high school grad and I am pushing college off a year for this. Hope you guys love me." Anthony comes out to a roaring crowd and is very shocked at first but then continues to get his picture taken then pops into the house.

"Eight is a great number so let's get Stephanie in there."

A very muscular Mexican girl is there Ina a track suit. "My name is Stephanie and fitness is my lifestyle. I cat. Stand lazy people, Complacent people, or stupid people. We simply need everyone in shape. I am a nice person but certain people just irk me and I will say my mind to them. Some people will hate me but that's okay with me." She runs out and smiles for the cameras flexing all of her large muscles then runs into the house.

"While Stephanie is starting a fitness revolution why don't we let in our next housemate, Amber."

A fake blonde middle aged woman is on the screen with a large southern accent. "Hello I'm Amber. I'm a mother of three and and a wife of a lovely man. I'm 44 and a nurse. I want to come into the house to get some money. I need the money because I have three kids with very high taste." The middle aged mother comes out of the car smiling and waving at the large cheering crowd. She lets the press get their pictures then heads in.

"How about we let the last one in before a short break."

A blonde boy with a hoodie on is on the screen. "Hello I'm Collin I'm 19 and a proud homophobe. I don't agree with gay anything. The worst is when they are super outwards about it. Just go live your immoral life somewhere else. I understand their people but still, nobody cares if we bash pedophiles yet people get all up in arms if you say faggot. Other than that I would say I live a pretty privileged life. I come from money but I still work hard I school." Collin comes out to a majority of boos. He just smiles and waves at the people. He smiles for the cameras before going up the stairs and inside.

"Well I think he should get along with a few of the boys in there." Davina says sarcastically before continuing in. "After the break we will bring in the last 6 housemates and then we will open a poll for who your favorite housemate is. That housemate will get something special. See you after the break.

"Welcome back to Big Brother so far we have 10 housemates. How about we let another one in. Here's Jake."

A fat boy is in the screen he is smiling. "My name is Jake I'm fat and proud. Part of the reason I love being fat is that people feel good about themselves around you and then get comfortable and begin to like you. I hope I do well in the house so I can get some money for food." The boy pops out of the car then walks down the aisle all while smiling. He waves to everyone and shakes many people hands, then he heads in.

"Jake and Stephanie will have some problems but before those start let's bring in Maddie."

A nice looking brown haired girl with black glasses is on the screen. "I'm Maddie, I'm 20. And Im transgender. I have underwent many surgeries and taken many shots in order to get to where I am today. Some people dislike me because of this but that's fine because it has only made me stronger." Maddie comes out to a large applause and walks down to, the press and gives them many waves and poses before going up the stairs and inside.

"Well isn't she just a bright girl. How about we kick Maggie in."

A dirty blonde haired woman is there in a fireman's shirt. "I'm Maggie I'm 31 and I'm a firefighter. I playing to get to the final this season. I won't win but I just want to see how much I can get the people to keep me throughout. I'm a hard worker at home and I will work extra hard in here." Maggie steps out to a mixed review she smiles none the less and waves to all the cameras then heads up the stairs and inside to meet her fellow housemates.

"This next housemate may have a little secret. It's Kiana."

A woman is there and she is in a suit. "My name is Kiana and I've been involved in two scandals in my life. First was when I was younger I was promiscuous with a CEO of a company who had a wife. Then later I allegedly had relations with a certain now unmarried football player. I feel bad about both times but I didn't realize the second time he was married. I just hope that people can see me for who I am and not who I was." Kiana got lots of boos as she walks down the aisle but smiles like she's used to it.

"Well she's scandalous. Hopefully our next housemate will be calmer."

A black man is on the screen. "I'm Antoine I'm 24 and i used to be a tv star. I was a child star on a show I can't name because of copyright but if you look up my name you may find it. People think child stars have loads of money but they don't. Any money made then didn't go to me and while it has been put in a trust fund I still don't have it and have to wait a longtime until I get it. I'm hooping through this I can get some money before I get there." He jumps out of the car to a cheering crown and waves and shakes hands with everyone.

"I think we need out final housemate. Let's send in Estefana."

A Puerto Rican girl in there in a low hanging shirt and short skirt. "I'm Estefana I'm 25 and I'm a gossip journalist. I love hearing all about people's dirty little secret and exploiting them. I will probably be doing this in the house, so they should get ready." A flurry of mixed reviews hit Estefana as she gets out of the car. She waves and smiles and runs into the house.

Well there is our 16 housemates we have Amber, Anthony, Antione, Collin, Eddie, Estefana, Heather, Heidi, Jake, Kai, Kiana, Maddie, Maggie, Matt, Najji, and Stephanie in the house. Voting will now be open during the break to vote for your favorite housemate. The winner of the poll will not only receive immunity from nominations this week but will cast a killer nomination. See you tomorrow for highlights of tonight and tune in next Friday for the first eviction. Goodnight."

The inside of the house is shown with all the housemates getting to know eachother. Then Big Brother comes on the mic. "The bedroom is now open." As they all run into the bedroom the credits play.

Remember to vote on my poll on my account to vote for your favorite housemate to receive the immunity and killer nomination. Thanks for reading.


End file.
